pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosepass
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=093 |dexalola= / |evointo=Probopass |gen=Generation III |species=Compass Pokémon |type=Rock |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=97.0 kg |imweight=213.8 lbs. |color=Gray |ability=Sturdy Magnet Pull |dw=Sand Force |body=12 |egg1=Mineral |male=50 |evo= }} Nosepass (Japanese: ノズパス Nozupasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Nosepass is a land-dwelling Pokémon. It has a dark-blue, egg-shaped body with a hole in it revealing two closed eyes. On the sides on its body, it has two holes which it also has on its hands and feet. It has a triangular, red nose that it uses as a compass. Behavior Their magnetic noses make it so they are always facing north. In rocky areas, they are often seen standing still, only moving about 3/8 of an inch every year. If it gets stuck while turning and moving, it will spin and drill down underground. They can be seen as carnivorous due to their tendencies to pull prey forwards with magnetism, but sometimes, they occasionally pull forward pieces of metal and steel. Evolution Nosepass evolves into Probopass when it levels up in Mt. Coronet,Chargestone Cave, Kalos Route 12 or Vast Poni Canyon. Game info Game Locations Side game data |number=044 |pokemon=Nosepass |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. |hp=252 |onsight=No reaction.}} Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 4 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 7 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 13 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 16 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 19 |[[Spark]]|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 22 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |'Power Gem'|80|100|20|Rock|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 28 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 31 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 34 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 37 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 40 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 43 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 43 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 4 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 11 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 15 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 18 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 22 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 25 |[[Spark]]|65|100|20|Electric|Physical}} 29 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 32 |'Power Gem'|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 36 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 39 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 43 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 46 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 50 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 50 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 7 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 13 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|3}} 19 |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 25 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|2}} 31 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|3}} 37 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2}} 43 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 55 |[[Discharge]]|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 49 |'Power Gem'|70|100|20|Rock|Special|Beauty|3}} 61 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} 67 |Zap Cannon|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} 73 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 79 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |None |150|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Roxanne's Nosepass *Hank's Nosepass *Alan's Nosepass *Holly's Nosepass Trivia *Nosepass is the currently the only non- -type Pokémon that has the ability Magnet Pull. It is also the only single-type Pokémon with this ability. *Probopass and Nosepass have a similar appearance as the Moai statues of Easter Island. *Nosepass is one of the few Pokemon that can evolve while in a certain place (magnetic zone). The others are Magneton, Eevee, Charjabug and Crabrawler. Gallery 299Nosepass AG anime.png 299Nosepass AG anime 2.png 299Nosepass Dream.png 299Roxanne Nosepass Adventures.png 299Nosepass Pokémon HOME.png NosepassSprite.png Nosepass-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon